Me perdre dans tes bras
by Lily Elebore Michaels
Summary: Amnesis torsis, une potion aux effets amnésiques irréversibles. Draco seratil prêt à prendre un tel risque pour oublier que son amant ne l'aimera jamais? La souffrance... son alliée dans ce but... HpDm


**Auteure**: Love Draco Malefoy

**Titre**: Me perdre dans tes bras

**Rating**: K+

**Paring**: Draco et Harry quoi, c'est pas assez évident? Avec les fics que j'écris...

**Disclamer**: Comme d'habitude, tout revient à cette chère J.K. Rowling, mais sinon... et bien... je ne sais pas... les lieux également sont à elle

_Aucun Avertissements_

**NdA**: Et bien voici un one shot non prévu, un petit délire de l'auteure parce que j'ai rien à faire là et que j'ai quelques idées de fanfics à exploiter. REVIEWEZ-MOI! Il se peut que cette histoire soit pourrie... mais en 10 minutes...

**O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O OO O O O O O O O O O**

Je me souviens des années à Poudlard... Tout était si simple, tu étais près de moi, constamment en fait, même si ce n'était pas de la façon dont j'aurais rêver à ce moment-là... Nos disputes perpétuelles me brisaient le coeur et je devais quand même maintenir cet aspect que les autres élèves connaissaient de moi. Je ne m'aime pas. Toutes ces années où j'aurais pu tendre de nouveau ma main vers toi, toutes ces années à te cacher ce que je ressentais vraiment derrière de vulgaires insultes sans queue ni tête...

Je me déteste. Je déteste ce que je suis devenu et ce que j'étais auparavant.

Maintenant que je viens de franchir la barre des dix-neuf ans, je me demande si je devrais encore garder l'espoir de te croiser dans la rue et espérer que tu prononces ces trois mots. Moi je ne suis pas courageux alors je ne les dis pas mais toi tu l'es, toi tu es l'être le plus courageux qui aie existé.

Bon, je dois t'effacer de ma mémoire, je dois perdre mes anciens souvenirs et faire place au nouveau alors cette potion que je tiens dans mes mains, cette potion vert émeraude, comme tes yeux, m'aidera à le faire. Elle m'aidera à oublier mes plus beaux souvenir parce que je ne te mérite pas et tu ne devrais pas finir par m'aimer. J'ai beau me convaincre que nous sommes fait l'un pour l'autre mais c'en est rien.

Je porte donc le liquide glacial à mes lèvres, celles qui ont rêvées de toucher les tiennes. Je sens le liquide glisser dans ma gorge comme de l'eau et quelques mots s'échappent de mes lèvres avant que je perde définitivement la mémoire:

- Je t'aime Harry.

- Moi aussi Draco... Ne m'oublie pas Draco...

Mon coeur se serre douloureusement quand j'entend sa voix. Il est venu me voir... et moi je l'oublie... j'oublie que je l'aime, j'oublie toutes ces choses que je n'aurais finalement pas du oublier. Je me retourne alors vers lui, un sourire sournois aux lèvres et dit:

- Tu me veux quoi Potter?

Je vois que ton regard s'embrouille, poussé par des larmes contenues sans doute depuis longtemps. Ma simple présence te fait peur au point que tu pleures Potter? Tu crainds ma présence?

- N...Nonn Draco... Tu... tu n'as pas pris... La potion?

Il remarque alors une fiole étiquetée dans ma main, une fiole étiquettée comme étant de l'_Amnesis torsis_. Je vois alors une larme glisser contre sa joue. Je viens d'enlever quelque chose de ma mémoire mais je ne me souviens pas de quoi...

- Je t'aime Draco...

- Mais tu es malade Potter! Je ne t'aime pas, je te déteste!

- Tu as oublié...

- Oublié quoi Potter?

- Que tu m'aimais...

Contre ma volonté, je vis Harry se serrer contre moi, entourer mes épaules de ses bras et soudainement je me souviens d'une chose dont je n'aurais jamais du me souvenir, j'aimais son parfum et son sourire...

Et ces yeux... ces yeux ô combien merveilleux...

Je n'ai finalement pas tout oublié... Au fond, c'est comme recommencer à nouveau... et tout ça parce que sans m'en rendre compte...

Je me suis perdu dans tes bras

**_O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O_**

**Commentaires de l'auteure:**

**Vous pouvez dire ce que vous voulez sur cette fic puisque moi-même je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai mis cette fin... alors si vous avez des commentaires négatifs, ne vous gênez pas surtout... **

**Bref... à la prochaine! **


End file.
